


How I Married My High School Crush

by Noducksinpond



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, heavy sciles bromance, loads of future stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You´re my best friend, so I can tell you crap like this. Lydia is just-“<br/>“Your wife for the last year?” Scott suggested taking a sip of his soda, as if this was facts you could state without practically killing Stiles. Because really, Scott should know him better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Married My High School Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing has been a while coming. I randomly saw this event on Tumblr, and looking through the prompts, I just happened to find "How I married my high school crush." and that kind of got the ball rolling. Feedback is obviously appreciated.

_“Dude, what exactly are you messing with?” Scott asked, sending Stiles a more than slightly worried look, as they walked down the hallways of the school heading to their mutual Trig class. Stiles let out a scoff._

_“Not messing with anything,” Stiles replied defensively. That was a lie, he had been reading on literally all the magic material he could find, since he´d come back – more or less covertly until now. He really should have foreseen Scott would catch him eventually. “Just reading up on things.”_

_“Magic things,” Scott retorted and looked into his eyes. Stiles could see Scott wasn´t going to let this go anytime soon. He hadn´t really expected him to either, which was why he had been doing this covertly. He obviously appreciated the fact that Scott gave a shit about him, but he knew what he was doing. “I just don´t want you to get hurt.”_

_“Books can´t hurt you Scott,” Stiles replied offhandedly._

_“Tell that to the book that practically got you blowing half the animal clinic up yesterday,” Scott retorted. But before Stiles had to come up with a reply of some kind, his saving grace arrived in the form of Malia Tate. His girlfriend grinned at him, but the smile quickly faded once she realized Scott and Stiles were arguing._

_“What´s up?” she asked with a suspecting look, coming to a halt next to them._

_“Stiles is still doing magic,” Scott said tiredly._

_“I thought we all agreed, he should stop,” Malia replied bluntly. They had agreed on that, mainly because his friends had staged an intervention and been too stubborn for him to keep arguing. Didn´t mean he had to listen to them though._

_“We did,” Scott agreed. “Doesn´t mean he listens to us.” Clearly Scott knew him too well, since he pretty much predicted exactly what he was thinking. Or maybe true alphas had psychic powers too, that would be convenient in any other situation than the present one._

_“Guys, I know what I´m doing.”_

The morning light was practically piercing, and Stiles rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up. His head felt fuzzy and throbbing at the same time; he probably needed to clear his head, if he wanted to properly wake up and not walk around like a zombie all morning. So he forced himself up, and headed towards the small balcony outside his bedroom.

 _Wait, since when do I have a balcony?_ Now, it suddenly dawned on him that he didn´t know where he was. The bedroom he was currently in was relatively big and light, despite the fact that it was pretty high up in an apartment building. This definitely wasn´t Beacon Hills. It was an actual city outside, not a small town.

His eyes darted across the room. The walls were white and the furniture was in light wood. A bunch of colorful flowers stood in the window, but he didn´t have much time to admire the unusual décor, before he got the shock of his life. “Hey babe, you´re going to be late!” Then he saw who the speaker and he was even more shell-shocked. Because in front of him stood Lydia Martin, older granted, probably around 25, but he´d recognize her anywhere with messy red hair, a cup of coffee and a large shirt half buttoned.

“What are you staring at?” she asked and took a sip of her coffee. Unlike him, she seemed completely and utterly at ease with the situation. You, he almost said, but instead he ended up saying something even dumber.

“Late for what?”

“Work, you dumbass,” Lydia replied in an annoyed tone, he´d only previously heard when she´d been tired and sleep depriving during their nightly shenanigans back in Beacon Hills, where they should be, right now. But they weren´t there right now, instead they were in a pretty bedroom in a larger city of some kind. He hoped it was still the US at least. “I really shouldn´t have let you and Scott go out last night, should I?”

“Maybe not,” he admitted and rubbed his temples. Lydia smiled fondly, and as if he hadn´t had enough shocks already in the last 2 minutes, Lydia leant in to kiss him. Her lips tasted like coffee, and at first he didn´t respond, couldn´t freaking respond, because Lydia Martin was kissing him! Then suddenly his lips softened against hers, and he leant into this. Then just as he was finally fully computing what was actually happening, Lydia pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, before she let go of him.

“Anyway, I have to go to the lab. Hurry up okay?”

Then she left him completely gob smacked in the bedroom. It took him a moment to be able to move again, but when he did, he looked down at his hand. There was an unmistakable gold ring on his finger, and then he looked himself in the mirror.

_Being at prom alone was not pathetic! He reminded himself of that for what felt like the 50 th time, even though said prom had only been going on for like an hour. Scott and Kira had insisted on sticking around with him, keeping him company, until he had actually practically forced them to go have fun. He wanted to mope in his own pathetic loneliness by himself thanks. _

_Getting himself a glass of punch, he moved to one of the walls, to get out of the way of various dancing couples. It was his own fault; he had ended up in this situation. Malia and he had stopped dating almost 6 months ago, but he still hadn´t asked anyone to the dance. Nobody had asked him either, so here he was going stag. He took another long sip of the punch; it tasted like strawberries._

_“Hey,” he looked to his left to see Lydia dressed in a light blue dress. He bit his lip and smiled at her. He´d known she would wear that, nobody would have been able to miss the way Kira, Malia and Lydia had been discussing outfits over the last few months. Even if they had been trying not to get killed by Deucalion again._

_“Hey,” he replied, and she smiled back with a small grin. Her hair was framing her face, and a part of his brain had taken notice of the fact that she looked great. But it was Lydia, so of course she did. Lydia could wear anything and she would look absolutely mind-blowingly gorgeous. “You´ve been left alone?”_

_“Realized my company wasn´t that intelligent to say the least,” Lydia replied dryly. “Left him to Macy Johnson, she was eying him anyway.” He laughed quietly and looked away from her, before looking back at her._

_“Wanna dance?” he asked, almost 99% sure that he would regret asking that. She looked at him, just as surprised as he was that he´d asked that. Now it was her turn to look away, and she looked to swallow hard._

_“Yeah,” she said looking back at him with a soft smile, softer than anything he´d seen on her face in a good while. “Why not?”_

He was still staring at his hand quite a few seconds later, because that was a wedding band. That was a freaking wedding band! At least he was pretty sure it was, but that didn´t make sense, so it must not be. It couldn´t be. He practically set in a frantic run back to the bed, which in hindsight was unnecessary, scrambling to grab his phone. He needed a date and a time, and he needed it right now. Finding his phone, he stared at it, firstly surprised that this definitely wasn´t his phone. At least it usually wasn´t.

08.34 AM – April 9th 2020

Okay, now he was completely and utterly convinced that something was up. Something was definitely up because it had been 2012 like 10 minutes ago. He hurried out of the bedroom to see Lydia be about to leave. “Hey!” he said and she turned on the spot to face him.

“What´s up now?” she asked. She looked slightly annoyed at him, but also almost endeared by him, but just almost endeared by him. She hugged her coat closer around herself and raised an eyebrow.

“Are we married?” he asked her, and Lydia rolled her eyes, before she mockingly showed him her hand. An identical wedding band sat on her finger, and the whole universe kind of seemed to explode, because of how surreal it was.

“Call Ed and ask to work from home today okay?” Lydia said, and brushed a hand over his shoulder. It felt like something warm spread from his shoulder, and through most of his body. He smiled down to her softly. “You clearly need more sleep, and you probably have some paperwork you can do.”

“Yes boss,” he said quietly and Lydia smirked at him, before she shut the door behind her. His eyes darted around the flat, but in reality there was only one thing he wanted to do, and that was call Scott right now. Because this was honestly more than slightly worrying.

If only he could remember, what the hell he´d done to travel 8 years into the future.

_“You were drunk,” Lydia said frankly, as he looked up from the sofa where he was sleeping with a plaid blanket on. He didn´t even know he had a plaid blanket in his dorm room. Lydia sat on the floor with her laptop open, probably typing away on some kind of report for some of her work. Her strawberry blonde hair practically shined in the sunlight._

_“I noticed,” Stiles replied with a dry voice, barely audible even in the near silent morning hours. At least he assumed it was morning, considering how hung over he felt, it probably wasn´t. His head was practically throbbing, which was a great start to his day. He tried to sit up, but Lydia sent him a glare, that made him stay down. “What are you doing here?”_

_“Figured I´d look after you a bit, since you decided to pull me away from Matt last night with your very insistent drunk texting,” Lydia replied, before turning her attention back to her laptop._

_“I can imagine it´s embarrassing,” Stiles said laying down again, staring at the ceiling._

_“Yep,” Lydia said, clearly distracted by her work._

_“I can imagine, you´ve also done me a favor and sent the screenshots to Scott, Liam and Isaac?” he said tiredly, knowing exactly that was probably exactly what Lydia had done. It was incredible how much had happened between the 2 of them in the 6 months, since they´d gone off to college. They´d gone from being friends because we need to survive supernatural things to just friends, because they actually liked being in each other´s company._

_“Maybe,” she retorted teasingly._

_“Great,” he replied with a heavy sigh, and Lydia laughed quietly._

“Dude!” Stiles protested, continuing his pacing of what apparently was his and Lydia´s apartment. That was still surreal. He was apparently 25 and in some kind of relationship with Lydia Martin! Probably one that involved some kind of ring! His 12 year old self would probably have had a heart attack by now, and he was not exactly willing to assume that he wasn´t still risking a heart attack.

“Relax okay, I´m not saying I don´t believe you,” Scott said in his ever calmness. Stiles was practically pacing around with the phone. “I´m a werewolf living in LA with a kitsune as my girlfriend, it´s not as if time travel is a far stretch.”

“I get your point,” Stiles said. “Lydia said I went for drinks with you last night, so are we in LA?”

“Nope, me and Kira are visiting you guys in Chicago,” Scott replied. _Chicago?_ Stiles tried to process that, he´d be living in Chicago in 8 years, weird thought. “You really can´t remember anything?”

“Dude, isn´t that kind of the point of time travel?” Stiles snapped, really not in the mood for Scott being calm about this. To be honest, he was never in the mood for Scott being calm about things that Scott should definitely not be calm about! “I haven´t exactly lived the last 8 years!” He paused for a moment, before continuing: “Okay sorry, I´m just freaking out. Can you at least give me the cliff notes?”

“Are you supposed to know those kind of things?” Scott asked with the same kind of responsible true alpha voice that his best friend had already perfected at 17, maybe even a good while before. “You know wouldn´t that mess up the past or something?”

“Well I haven´t exactly figured out how to get back,” Stiles said and plumbed down on the sofa. “And Lydia is not exactly an idiot. You really don´t remember dealing with this?”

“No sorry,” Scott said, sounding genuinely sad. “Whatever you did, I think you reversed it on your own.”

“Great,” Stiles said with a heavy sigh. “Throw it at me then.”

_“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Stiles said, as he reluctantly pulled away from Lydia. Her pissed off roll of her eyes at least told him one thing, she didn´t think stopping this was the right thing to do now. But was that enough for him to go on?_

_“Stiles,” she said with an annoyed sigh, her hands still fisting his plaid shirt. He would be lying if he said, he wasn´t overly aware of exactly that, and how they were crushed together. His back practically against the wall. “I wouldn´t be making out with you if this wasn´t a good idea ok? So stop talking.”_

_“Look, it´s not like I´m protesting, it´s just you-“ he was cut off by Lydia kissing him again, and this time he softened up a lot quicker. He´d followed Lydia back to her dorm room, and this had just happened. Again, he wasn´t complaining, but he just hadn´t thought that she would do this with him. Okay, his 14 year old self had thought she might one day, but his 14 year old self was also what could only qualify as kind of delusional, so clearly not the best source for these kind of things._

_His mouth opened more, and he let out a low groan, when Lydia sucked hard on his bottom lip. His hands moved from where they had been awkwardly hanging at his sides to cup her face. His thumb brushed across her skin, and Lydia shuttered slightly. “Flannel off?” Lydia suggested, once they parted, her smile was definitely loaded with something else. Her hands were still pressed against his chest. God, she was fucking amazing. She grinded her hips against his, and he groaned in the back of his throat._

_“Best idea you´ve ever had,” he blurted out in all seriousness._

_“You´re underestimating my ideas again,” Lydia retorted in the kind of tone where he used to doubt whether she was casually pissed or not. But since her hands were already working the first buttons on his shirt, he was pretty sure she wasn´t. He leant in to kiss her again, and sucked her bottom lip, which made her hands stop, and he leant his forehead against hers, as he pulled away. “However, this is not a bad one either.”_

“Don´t you think, you should tell Lydia?” Scott asked, as they sat down in the booth in the corner of the bar, where they probably wouldn´t be overheard by anybody. Stiles grabbed some of the curly fries Scott had ordered specifically for him, and took the seat opposite Scott. “I mean, we´re pretty clear on the fact that we don´t know how to get you back.”

“Yes, but I don´t know how to tell her,” Stiles admitted. “I mean Scott honestly, she is suddenly in a relationship with someone who´s 17 years old mentally. That´s gotta be fucking weird even for a banshee.”

“You had no problem telling me,” Scott replied calmly. God, it could piss off Stiles how much the guy could just be zen in any situation, but on the other hand that was why Scott was the Alpha. Or at least was, back in 2012. He probably still was, considering how much any werewolf they´d met, since Scott had become the true alpha, seemed to have a werewolf boner for him.

“Dude, that´s different you´re you,” Stiles retorted and grabbed a handful of his fries. Scott grinned at him, and took a bite of his burger. There were very few things Stiles hadn´t told Scott since his 5th birthday, and he´d practically regretted it every single time. Stiles decided to provide himself with another couple of fries, curly fries were still perfect in Chicago apparently. But then again he was pretty sure curly fries were perfect absolutely everywhere. “You´re my best friend, so I can tell you crap like this. Lydia is just-“

“Your wife for the last year?” Scott suggested taking a sip of his soda, as if this was facts you could state without practically killing Stiles. Because really, Scott should know him better than that.

Stiles spit out his fries, the fact that the ring was an actual wedding band finally actually hitting him hard.  

_“Good morning Jackass,” Lydia whispered fondly, as he began to open his eyes. He laughed quietly, and closed the space between them to kiss her. It wasn´t the first time he kissed her, it wasn´t even the first time he had woken up curled up next to her, but it was the first time, they´d actually slept together. They´d been having this thing for about a month now, and really it didn´t feel like there was much of a difference from before, except loads of making out and him eating her out last night. Which was definitely the last thing he was complaining about, because my god that had been amazing!_

_“Hurtful,” he replied with a small smirk, and Lydia made a face at him. But despite that, she still buried her face in his neck and let her legs entangle with his. He let out a long deep breath. “You´re amazing do you know that?” he said after a few beats of comfortable silence._

_“Yes,” Lydia mumbled into his neck. He could feel her grin against his skin. The fact that they were both still completely naked wasn´t exactly escaping his attention, but to be honest if he focused too much on that, he was probably in the high risk group of getting a stroke. “You´re pretty great too,” Lydia whispered._

_“What did you just say?” Stiles asked teasingly, rolling around to face her. Lydia rolled her eyes at him, but she didn´t repeat what she´d just said. Not that she really needed to, he´d heard every word. But he was completely willing to hear it again._

_“Nothing,” Lydia flat out denied._

_“Oh really, because I am pretty sure you actually complimented your boyfriend,” Stiles retorted, and tickled her ribs. Lydia giggled, but her mouth was still shut on the topic of the actual compliment._

_“You´re not getting me to repeat it, you are not!”_

“I am married to Lydia!” Stiles said in disbelief, for the fourth, or fifth or tenth time, as the ring and everything was finally sinking in entirely. He was actually married to Lydia, and he wasn´t dreaming, or at least he was pretty sure he wasn´t dreaming. It didn´t seem like it, but he´d been wrong about dreaming before, so he could be wrong again. On the other hand, he was married to Lydia! And really shouldn´t he have realized that this morning, when he first saw the wedding band on his finger?

“Yep,” Scott replied, and ordered another soda from the passing by waitress. Scott sent his most winning smile, which was really just Scott´s regular smile, and told her his order. The waitress grinned at him, and promised it would be coming right up. “And I should know, I was the best man at your wedding.”

“Of course you were,” Stiles answered. Even if he didn´t exactly go around fantasizing about his wedding, he obviously couldn´t imagine anybody else. Scott was his best friend and thankfully, that hadn´t changed. “How was the wedding?”

“Can you ask me that?” Scott replied, and Stiles groaned in frustration. Damned his observant true alpha best friend, damn him. He was always concerned with following whatever rules, they could come up with or were told about from somebody.

“You are no fun whatsoever Scotty,” Stiles said, and ran the risk of eating more fries. Maybe Scott could stop himself from saying something incredibly shocking in the next 30 seconds, but Stiles honestly doubted it, considering what was currently going on. “Can you at least tell me something about you and Kira then?”

“Alright,” Scott smiled quietly and clearly fondly, and took the soda from the waitress, who had already returned. So Scott paused, until she´d left again. “Fine.”

_“I missed Beacon Hills,” Lydia whispered, slightly sleepy, and leant into him, as they sat on the porch in front of the Stilinski house. The evening air was cool, and he´d given her his jacket. Not that he was freezing that much, and obviously Lydia would kill him, if he prioritized himself over her. Not that he was ever going to put himself in front of Lydia._

_“Yeah me too,” Stiles replied, his voice barely audible. But it was nice to be back here, especially because it was the first time he´d seen his dad in person, in the 10 months and 3 days, he´d been dating Lydia. Luckily, a relationship his dad was completely fine with, but Stiles hadn´t expected anything else. His dad had always liked having Lydia around back when Stiles still lived here. Stiles brushed his hand through her hair, and Lydia´s eyes fluttered half shut. She sighed heavily. “I haven´t been almost killed in over 2 years, it´s getting boring.”_

_Lydia let out a laugh, which echoed in the silence. Stiles couldn´t help grinning. “You´re clearly not counting that time Parker almost bashed your head in with that bottle at that frat party,” she whispered, still quietly laughing._

_“I got possessed by an evil fox when I was 17, so that doesn´t count,” Stiles argued. He´d honestly rather take the bottle over a crazy murderous nogitsune any day of the week._

_“It might have been less bad,” Lydia agreed, but he could practically hear in her voice that she was going to argue with him, even if she seemed kind of tired by now. It was 2 AM after all, and they were out of practice of staying up all night because of supernatural evil. “´Doesn´t make it not count in the statistics.”_

_“Are you honestly talking statistics at 2 AM babe?” Stiles asked, and Lydia lifted her head to send him a pointed glare. The Lydia Martin specialty._

_“Well, you insist on making arguments that don´t make sense,” Lydia retorted with a smirk. She closed the space between them, and kissed him soundly. It was soft and sleepy, but he didn´t mind. He opened his mouth, and sighed heavily when Lydia sucked on his bottom lip. She pulled slightly away, and leant her forehead against his. “So yeah, I really kind of am.”_

_“I love you,” he said simply. She already knew that of course, but he wanted to tell her again. He could tell her that every day, if she´d let him._

_“I know,” she replied, and he saw the small smug grin on her face._

_“Wait a minute?” he said slightly confused. “Was that a Star Wars reference?”_

_“It most certainly was not,” Lydia whispered in a tone that should probably sound detached, but the grin was clearly still there and giving her away._

_“I thought you hadn´t seen-“ Stiles began, probably close to yelling, when Lydia slammed a hand over his mouth. He may have jumped a little at that, and Lydia smirked victoriously._

_“I keep your secrets, you keep mine.”_

A few hours later, he gets Scott to get him home, because really Stiles has absolutely no clue, how to get back to his apartment, which would be embarrassing if he hadn´t time travelled this morning. But it was not exactly like he´d ever been to Chicago before today. He´d pretty much been stuck in Beacon Hills for most of his life, which had been pretty boring until they suddenly had to run from werewolves and darachs on the regular.

Stiles figured he could talk to Lydia that night. Maybe figure some more stuff out about this, because Scott apparently had an unshaken faith that Stiles would get home pretty soon, even if Stiles himself did not. That unfortunately meant, he hadn´t been particularly willing to share Stiles´ future with him, and that Stiles would probably have to do some digging on his own if he wanted to figure anything out ever.

He let himself into the apartment, intent on exploring it further. Every room in this place was small, but at the same time every single room was used efficiently, which he probably should have expected considering he lived with Lydia. The place had a tiny kitchen, a bathroom that only just had room for a shower, a somewhat bigger living room, and the bedroom with its balcony.

He figured a good place to start would be his laptop, and surprisingly enough it only took him 2 tries to guess his password. Apparently, not much changed in 8 years on that front. He started at what seemed to be the 2020 version of Facebook, from that he figured out he was working for the Chicago PD, and that he was, as Scott and Lydia had said, married to Lydia. He decided to go through his photos, figuring that was as good a place to start as any.

He found his photos from college, seeing faces he´d never seen before with Scott, Kira, Malia, Theo and Liam scattered throughout, but also Lydia. Lydia was all through his photos as a red thread running through them. He found the photo from when they´d apparently decided to be public about their relationship in junior year of college; he finds photos taken of them in London, and in Paris and in New York. He finds photos he´s just taken here in the apartment of her, and comments left by her, telling him to stop taking this many photos of her, because her ego is not that big. Then he finds a photo of her in her wedding dress, and his heart actually stops beating for a millisecond because god, she is absolutely beautiful.

He gets lost in his laptop and the memories he has yet to get.

_“Why don´t Scott and Kira just get married already!” Stiles practically yelled, as he disconnected the call, and maybe slammed the door shut behind him._

_“Hello to you too babe,” Lydia said in a dry and annoyed tone from the sofa. Her laptop stood on the coffee table and she was clearly in the middle of some kind of work. He crossed the small hallway, and Lydia turned her head to press a soft kiss against his lips._

_“Sorry,” he said. “It´s just- Remember that two of our friends broke up a month and a half ago, even though they´ve literally been since before senior year of high school?” Lydia gave him a look that told him that she obviously did. “Guess who´s back together?”_

_“Good for them,” Lydia said absent-mindedly and returned to her thesis._

_“Seriously?” he protested. “That´s all you have to say?”_

_“What else is there to say? Scott and Kira love each other, they´re very similar people and work well together. Besides, they´re 23 it´s not like they´re going to get married tomorrow.”_

_“Do you want to?” he blurted out, before he could manage to actually think through what he was saying. Which he probably definitely should have, considering how quickly Lydia spun around in the sofa to look at him._

_“What did you just say?!” Lydia asked if he didn´t hear wrong her voice was shaking._

_“Nothing!” he said, holding up his hands in surrender._

_“Did you honestly just ask me to marry you, while we were arguing about your best friend eloping with the girl of his dreams?” Lydia asked again, a definite tone of disbelief in her voice._

_“No, I absolutely did not!” he said, his voice an octave higher than usual, which wasn´t really unsurprising considering the currently situation, which was more than a little panic inducing. “Why? Do you want to?”_

_Lydia just stared at him, and if he wasn´t wrong it almost looked like she laughed a little, which was definitely embarrassing. And had he really just repeated his not thought through proposal, for the second time? For the second time?! What the hell was even wrong with him? Then slowly she rose from the sofa, walked around it, and stood in front of him on the other side of it. She looked up to meet his eyes, particularly shorter than him without her treasured heels, and swallowed hard. She reached up to cup his chin, and he was pretty sure his heart was beating way too fast._

_“You know what? If you really mean that, I´ll give you a week to come up with an actual proposal. Then we´ll see,” she smiled slightly, and removed her hand again. “Now. Go make some dinner, because I´m starving and this thesis isn´t writing itself.”_

“I´m back,” Lydia said a few hours later, as she pushed the door open. “With Chinese food.”

“Best Chinese in the city or?” he asked, and quickly closed the folders on the laptop, he´d been messing around with, and slamming the laptop shut.

“No, worst Chinese in the city,” Lydia said as she entered the kitchen, and he got up from the bed to meet her out there. Her hair was hanging loosely around her face, long, curly, strawberry blonde and gorgeous. There was a soft and warm smile on her face, as she leant to kiss the edge of his mouth. “Best Chinese in the city what do you think nerd?”

She opens the boxes, and a delicious smell of fried chicken fills the room. She finds the plates in the cabinet, and turns to him. “Did you get any work done?”

He paused for a second, before he remembered their conversation that morning. He was supposed to be working, which was probably looking at police reports. Legally, unlike what he used to do. “Yeah, of course I did. All the work.”

“Such a liar,” Lydia whispered quietly, an amused grin on her face, as she pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge, and found 2 glasses.

Then he asks her something, something he probably shouldn´t be asking her, but he wants to know. “Are you happy?”

She turns around to face him, and for a second there is second resembling a glare in her eyes, then her smile softens. “I am just going to assume you´re still a little hung over and tell you the same thing I told you when I married you. Yes, of course I am.”

_“Good,” he said quietly, looking at her now, he couldn´t believe how she was here right now, with him. She practically looked like a goddess in the moonlight, like someone who belonged in a storybook rather than on a bench in a rose garden with her husband. She was always amazing of course, brilliant, gorgeous, the only person, he could ever imagine spending his life with, but in that moment, she looked magical._

_“That´s great. Perfect, of course. Obviously. Because if you married me hoping to get something out of this, I gotta tell you police officers don´t make enough to get trophy wives.”_

_“Do you honestly think I´d ever settle for being anyone´s trophy wife?” Lydia asked, and leant into him. But there was an edge of something annoyed in her tone. “I can provide for myself, thank you.”_

_“I know, but hearing you say it is kind of comforting,” he admitted quietly. Lydia punched him slightly in the side, and a comfortable silence settled between them. Stiles let out a content sigh._

_“I love you,” Lydia whispered practically silently, after a long while of silence._

_“I love you too,” he answered just as quietly, and turned his head to kiss her._

Stiles woke up to the sunlight stinging his eyes. He yawned and stretched across the bed, and that was when he fell off the bed. That was more than a little bit surprising. He sluggishly rose up from the floor, and his bed was back to his old bed. Of course it was. Why wouldn´t it be? He suddenly picked up on the flower like scent in the room, which was definitely unusual for his room.

He´d been trying to meddle with some magic last night hadn´t he? He was pretty sure he had. Scott kept on telling him that he didn´t need anything else from Stiles, than what he currently brought to the team. Stiles was enough. But on the other hand he was the only guy who didn´t have some kind of freaky talent. Lydia was the blood hound, which was by far the most unromantic description he could have come up with for her. Scott was their fearless leader, Kira his girlfriend and resident samurai, Liam and Malia were the muscle, but what exactly was he? Not a magic guy was for sure. Because this hadn´t worked.

He´d just have to stick with being the research guy then.


End file.
